City Platinum Coins
City Platinum Coins In order to obtain City Platinum Coins, used mostly for Racial Mounts and City Armor, you first go to the city you wish to fight for and seek out the City Faction Registrar. Once you tell him you wish to work for his city, he will give you a necklace (noted as "Insignia of XXX") which is a Diplomacy Necklace. (If you don't find it in your inventory, open your Diplomacy container.) Wearing this necklace will get you city coins that range from Copper, Silver, Gold, and Platinum and will be noted as "Copper Coin of XXX".' *NOTE: Your MUST have the necklace EQUIPPED to get the coins. If you swap necklaces for Parley's, be sure to swap back before you go adventuring*' One thing to keep in mind when selecting your city, or working for a particular city, is that as you gain city faction with one city, you will loose faction in other cities. If your faction rating with a city drops below -7999, you become K.O.S. (Kill On Sight) with this city. This CAN and WILL happen while trading in coins to obtain City Armor/Racial Mounts. There are a few ways to avoid this, or correct it, if you wish to get out of K.O.S. status with a city. Keep in mind, that if you wish to reach max crafting, you may wish to hold off on this until you have completed all of your Tier work for your crafting type. During your Tier work, you may be asked to enter a city that you are currently K.O.S. with, and would need to correct your faction with that city in order to enter without fear of death. For a chart of which cities are effected by coin turn-ins, check the link below: CITY FACTION CHART Once you begin collecting your coins, please keep in mind that you can NOT trade these coins from city to city. For example, a "Gold Coin of Khal" cannot be spent in Leth Nurae. However, if you find a player with COPPER or SILVER coins of another city you wish to raise faction with, you CAN trade these among players. Often times you can also find these coins on the Global Exchange in large stacks. Coins Faction coins are obtained by killing mobs, provided you are wearing your faction necklace, and are dropped according to the mob's level and difficulty. As explained above, the Copper and Silver coins are tradeable by players, but the Gold and Platinum coins are Soulbound and can NOT be traded from player to player. However, you are able to trade 50 Gold coins to recieve a Platinum Coin through a trade offered by the City Faction Registrar. These coins can be obtained ONLY from mobs you gain experience from. You can NOT mentor down to get these coins, and if a member of the group IS mentored, the entire group will NOT receive any coins! Copper Coins drop from mobs that are level 11-20, Silver Coins drop from mobs that are level 21-30, Gold coins drop from mobs that are level 31+ Keep in mind that if you are fighting a level 19 mob that is a 2-dot or better, you stand the chance of getting a Silver or Gold coin from them, as the chances of these coins dropping increases as the mob's "toughness" increases. Platinum Coins drop from mobs that have an ALL CAPS name, such as YRGSI NIRTNAD (located in Conlor Mines). You can also receive Platinum Coins by trading coins into the City Registrar in exchange for them. For a list of mobs that will drop Platinum Coins at each Level Range check the link below: PLATINUM COIN MOBS Ancient Platinum Coins are universal city coins. These coins can be used in any city to trade for a Platinum Coin of that particular city. Just speak with a City Registrar to receive the trade option. Apart from killing CAPSLOCK mobs there are some other ways a player can obtain an Ancient Platinum Coin: *Trade in Diplomacy Papers (T5) at a rate of 10 Evidence, 20 Rumor, or 30 Hearsay for 1 Ancient Platinum Coin (extremely inefficient) *Trade in Masterwork Sigils (from crafting) to the Master Crafter in Tawar Galan, New Targonor, or Ahgram (must be level 21+ crafting for this). *Complete Special Quests: M.E.S.T. or seasonal events like Halloween; complete Named Quests in KDQ/SOD (Shores of Darkness), or BOD (Bridge of Destiny) *Through /claim as a veteran reward (various veteran claims) *Through Bag of Wonders *From Fishing Spending City Platinum Coins As mentioned above, the City coins (and Ancient Platinum Coins) are used in purchasing things from City Vendors across telon. These things include: Racial Mounts (Level 30, 50, & Pegasus) Racial Armor For the Racial Mounts, keep in mind that aside from the faction needed, the cost of each mount will show as such: Level 30 Racial Mount = 50 Platinum (1k Citizens Faction) Level 50 Racial Mount = 150 Platium (18k Citizens Faction) Pegasus Flying Mount = 450 Platinum (18k Citizens Faction) While these are the prices that will show, you do however get a discount when you purchase each tier of mount, saving you the cost equal to that which you have spent per previous mount. For example, if you purchase the Level 30 Racial Mount, and then decide you wish to purchase the level 50 Racial Mount, you will only be charged 100 Platinum Coins instead of 150. If you have purchased both the level 30 & 50 Racial Mount, and decide to purchase the Pegasus, you will be charged 300 Platinum Coins instead of 450.